The Cure, Delena
by thevampirediaries16
Summary: This is how I would figure Team Delana got to the cure first, CAUTION! I did NOT see where the cure is, so I'm just guessing.
1. The Cure

"The cure," Said Elena to Damon. She held a small glass vial with a clear thick liquid in it. Bonnie and Jeremy standing beside each other, he held her hand so he didn't go all psycho killer on all of them. "Come on we should go so that Silas doesn't come and kill us, there wouldn't be a point to any of this then, now would there." I said standing from my crouch position, helping Elena up from her knees.

"You better go before us," Bonnie said as we walked by. We walked out of the mausoleum, the bright moonlight shines down on us as we run to the tree's behind the mausoleum. A blinding pain starts in my head, the deep voice of Silas is heard from behind. A shadowed figure swoops in front of us.

"Thank you for setting me free."

"No problem." Elena said, smiling while hiding the vial behind her back. I texted bonnie, she came out almost immediately.

"Silas," She said, emotionless.

"Are you a Bennett witch?"

"Yes."

"Well, nice to meet a family member."

"What?"

"I am a Bennett also, Silas Bennett."

"Figures, of course I am related to you." Bonnie said with a huff and took a step closer to Jeremy, closing the gap between them. "You wouldn't mind if we left would you?" I asked backing up, grabbing Elena's hand. "Do whatever you please, you'll all be dead soon enough." Before thinking of anything other than saving Elena, I looked at Bonnie for the go-ahead and left with Elena.

"Damon! Why did you do that? We should have stayed with Bonnie!" Elena screamed as I set her down on the pavement. "Well, I couldn't have just left you, now could I? Besides, that's Bonnie's battle to win, not ours." Elena huffed and sat down. "Come on Elna! Let's go to your house." I put my hand out to help her up, she sighed and took my hand.


	2. The Gilbert House

We drove over to Elena's house, "Damon, I want to go back and help." Elena took out her phone, waiting for the text from Bonnie and Jeremy. "We can't go back there Elena, and you know that, have any of your sacrifice plan's ever worked?" She looked over to me and put her head down, "No."

Once I drove into their driveway I got out and opened Elena's door, she grabbed my hand and stepped down. She went in and held the door for me. I stepped in and walked towards the kitchen area. "How is it being under house arrest Klaus?" He glared straight through me, "I will kill you when I get out." I walked around and looked at him, what are we going to do when he get's out? We can't kill him with out killing us. I tried not to look over as Elena set herself beside me.

"Sorry that we killed your brother, but if you look at the facts, he was being a dick. Bonnie will kill him." I said looking at Elena. He pounded at the clear prison holding him, it grew a little bigger so I pulled Elena back. "Well, looks like I'm going to be getting out of here soon." He said, snarling. "Come on Elena." She looked over in a disapproving look. "Okay, let's go."


	3. The Salvatore House

We drove to the Salvatore house, Damon pulled into the driveway and helped me out of my seat and we went in. "Damon," I said whinny, he put his strong hands on my shoulders.

"Elena, they'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Bonnie is a good witch."

"Damon, please let me go to them."

"No, Elana, you must stay here until Bonnie and Jeremy come over here, but for now, we should just relax."

I sighed and sat down on the comfortable couch, Damon sat on the opposite end of the couch. I looked over and scooted closer to him. "Elena," he said half-halfheartedly. I continued scooting closer to him till our legs touched. I put my hand on his bicep, moving my head closer to his. Our lips touched for the first time since we heard about the cure. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap.


	4. The Conclusion

F.Y.I. This does have some delena action in it, so don't skip is just because it has bonnie in it!

* * *

"Why have your vampire's left the party?" Silas asked as he walked towards me. I held Jeremy's hand tight, not knowing what might happen. "What do you want from me?" I asked, maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me, maybe he just thought it was interesting that I am a Bennett witch, I doubt we're actually family. "I want your word that you won't do anything against me." I looked around confused, "Why? And why do you think I'm related to you?" I asked really confused. "I am a Bennett to, but people call me Silas, I don't really like the Bennett part."

"Why did you say that you would destroy the world?"

"After so many years being locked in a box, do you really think I wouldn't want to destroy everyone?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, I would want to kill everyone in a rage. Jeremy squoze my hand, looked at him, his strong muscles showing through his tank top. "Okay, I won't do anything to kill you," I said, scared to near death. "Okay, I look forward to seeing you soon." He swooped away and I took Jeremy to his car.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore house. As Bonnie opened the door to her car I tossed her the keys. I walked into the house and saw Elena sitting on Damon's lap, with both their shirts off, making out. "Oh shit." Said Elena, using her vampire speed to run and pull her shirt over her head. Her face went bright red, Damon just sat there, smug. "Sorry," he said grabbing his shirt off the floor.

"I'm going to go, sorry." I said walking out the door.

* * *

P.S. I realize that Elena and Damon could have used their Vampire hearing, but then we wouldn't have them making out, now would we. ;)


	5. Elena and Jeremy's fight

I followed Jeremy out of the door, "Jeremy, wait." "Elena, please don't, I don't care what you do in your free time." He said, clearly pissed. "Say what you need to, we don't talk anymore." I said, grabbing his arm. He looked me in the eye, "but you don't want to hear it, do you?" "No, I don't, but I need to Jeremy." He sat down on the curb that we somehow got to so quickly.

"I don't like Damon, I don't like what your doing with him, and I don't like that I don't even get to talk to you without wanting to kill you."

"Well, I don't get why you don't like Damon."

"Because he has killed people before, he has done things to innocent people and he is just toying around with you."

"What do you think of Stefen?" I asked, my eyes tearing up.

"I think that you should of stayed with him, he was better than Damon."

"Why? He has killed before, he has betrayed me before, left me and became a ripper."

"To save Damon!"

"All I am saying is both of them have killed and hurt me before, so the way I see it is their equal, I just love one more than the other."

By now tears were pouring out of my eyes, not sobbing, but still crying.

"Are you saying you love Damon?" He said, horrified.

"You already know the answer to that Jeremy." I said, walking back inside, wiping the rest of the tears from my cheeks.

* * *

I love this chapter because it doesn't really show any real communication between Jeremy and Elena.


	6. Bonnie's Decision

Elana walked up to the door looking all sad. "Where's Jeremy?" I asked, trying to see if he was behind her. "He's outside, I think." She sniffled, her eyes were all watery. Elena walked over and leaned on the door frame. "So, what now? Because Klaus is going to get out of there soon." Elena said, walking into the house, coming a little closer to Damon. That look in her eyes scared me a little bit. The look of longing and lust as she walked closer to him. But Damon's stare was what scared me the most, he had a look of desperation and restraint written all over his face.

"Where is the cure?" I asked Elena. she slipped the small vial out from the back of her jeans. "I thought that there would be more." Elena's smile fell to a deep frown, "I haven't thought of that, do you think it would only take like a drop, or we could make more?" She asked rolling the vial in between her fingers.

"Damon, what are you going to do?" She asked, Damon looked up for the first time since we got here. "I don't know," he walked over to their liquor and poured three glasses. He walked over to Elena and handed to a glass and then brought one to me. I let the golden liquid slide down my throat, burning as it went down.

Jeremy walked in, his eyes were red and puffy.

"What about Klaus?" I asked, looking to Elena. She looked up from her drink, confused, "What about Klaus?" "Well, what if we gave him the cure, would his bloodline be cured? When you killed an original it killed every vampire in it's bloodline, wouldn't it work the same with the cure?" I said, looking to Jeremy for backup.

"Yeah, that might work."

Damon slammed his drink down, "maybe some vampire's don't want to become human."

I looked to him, "do you?"

"No"

They didn't notice the smile I had, looks like someone is going to be unhappy, just glad that it was not me.

* * *

Thanks to Delena 1864 for making me finish this chapter!


	7. Delena

I walked out of the room, to Damon's bedroom, (seeing that I had no privacy since Klaus was at my house and everyone was here.)

"Elena,"

"No, Damon, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Damon walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "what's wrong?" I turned to look at him, "Are you serious? 'What's wrong' that's all you have to say? What about how I was ready to take the cure and you don't even want it, do you want me to take it?"

"No, I love you just the way you are."

My heart skipped a beat hearing that. I slowly walked to him. "Elena, don't" I didn't listen to him, putting my lips to his. Our tongue's danced together as he threw me to the bed. He stood there for a second, admiring me. Then, he showed me just how much he loves me. ;D

* * *

Sorry for this ending, wasn't exactly sure where I wanted this to go but I decided to end with a Delena moment.


End file.
